Put Your Hand In Mine
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Callie and Arizona have the talk we have all been waiting for. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

This would take place a few days before the end of Season 5. I wanted a talk between Arizona and George; I wish we had that on the show. Or Arizona and Erica but I doubt that will happen.

* * *

Callie leaned forward and slowly tucked a curl behind Arizona's ear, her fingertips stroking her cheek a moment. "If we really are going to have this talk can you maybe put some clothes on?" She whispered softly, her eyes so full of emotion. She knew this talk was a turning point in their relationship, everything changed after this. "You know I can't think when you are in a towel."

Arizona slid off the bed and put the bottle on the dresser before putting on one of Callie's shirts, at one point it was George's, and a pair of shorts before getting back on the bed. This was the talk she had never had before. None of her other relationships ever got to this point, she didn't let them. Having this talk with Callie already meant something.

Callie shifted, deciding after neither spoke to go first. "I know that you see sick kids every day." She reached out and took Arizona's hands, needing some contact, needing a life line. "You know better than most what can go wrong with children." Both women curled their fingers around the other's. "But sometimes things go right, sometimes things go as planned. You have a little girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she is born healthy, she goes to school and gets good grades, finds friends that will always have her back, goes off to college and finds someone who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Sometimes it happens like that Arizona, that's why I want to have a baby. I am willing to believe it will happen like that for us."

Arizona closed her eyes to try to keep the tears from falling too quickly. "And sometimes you have a healthy baby boy with brown hair and a crocked nose, one that grows up to follow in his father's foots steps and you have to stand in a hanger and watch him come home in a box. Sometimes you don't get to carry that child to term, sometimes they are born sick." She opened her eyes and looked at Callie, her hand shaking a little. "I don't know if I can hurt you like that."

"Hurt me like that?" Callie asked, not understanding what Arizona meant. "How would you be the one hurting me?"

"Because I would blame you, I would be mean and push you away, I would blame myself, the whole world if we lose our baby." Her tears were falling freely down her face. "I wouldn't be able to breathe if I had to watch our little girl lowered into the ground in a tiny coffin." Arizona brought her hand up and roughly wiped her tears away.

Callie moved forward and pulled her close, forehead to forehead. "I wouldn't let you push me away. I wouldn't let you stop breathing." Callie kissed Arizona, holding both her hands tightly. "I would be your shelter and you would be mine. We would pick up and move forward because we are fighters." Part of her heart hurt at the thought of the what if's that Arizona brought up. She was a doctor, she knew they all could happen.

Arizona pushed Callie back and then snuggled to her under the covers. This was hell; both wanted to be together, both wanted to be happy. "What if you had her and then you died and she got taken away, or the other way round?" It was a deep fear she had, she knew that in the eyes of the law she was second class. It burned, she was raised with a deep love of her country, her brother gave his life for that country, her father, four uncles, her grandfather's all served it and she couldn't get married, couldn't have the same protections.

Callie didn't say anything. She was still semi new to the laws and rules and didn't really know. "I won't die and neither will you." She whispered, stroking Arizona's arm softly. "I am too stubborn to die and you are too awesome." She kissed Arizona, wanting nothing more than to take away all her fears.

Arizona lifted her head and kissed Callie back, hard. "I'm scared Calliope. I have been scared since Danny died. Scared everyone in my life would be ripped away from me." She hadn't admitted that to anyone before, her hand moved down Callie's side, knowing just the way to make her moan.

"I'm scared too." Callie whispered, planting soft kisses over Arizona's neck and jaw. "I was scared when you kissed me, when I asked you out, on our first date, when Dad came here, when we cut each other off, when we said we loved each other. When I knew this baby thing could end us, I was so scared I got sick. I was scared the whole time and I did it because you make me want things." Her hand tugged up Arizona's shirt and soon it was joined by more clothes on the floor.

Arizona didn't think for the next hour. She felt, felt Callie, felt her own pain, felt her body light on fire from the Latina's touch. She let Callie take control, something they normally fought over. Battling for dominance as they made love, but this time Arizona gave in and let Callie do as she wished with her body. Callie's hands and mouth tried to light Arizona ablaze, tried to make her feel after being numb for so long. She was slightly dominate by nature and liked being able to be in control on this night.

After making love to her, Callie laid over Arizona, both women sweaty; their legs were tangled, their sweat mixed with each others, their hearts beating in sync. Callie stroked Arizona's neck with the tips of her fingers. "I love you." She whispered, kissing Arizona's jaw. "You are it for me Arizona Robbins. You are my person, my lover, my heart." A tear of Callie's hit Arizona's cheek and rolled down.

"I love you too Calliope." Arizona kept her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the moment. "I had chicken poxs when I was 9. I said I hadn't because I wanted to keep us sexy." She admitted.  
"So when our kids get them we can both take care of them."

Callie shifted her face into Arizona's neck and started to cry softly. "Thank you Arizona." She whispered, her body pressed against the other's tightly. "I promise we can have chickens and dogs too."

Arizona stroked Callie's neck, her nails softly scraping the skin. "I don't want us to know the father." She didn't want to come out and say not to have Mark do it. She knew that's were Callie's mind would go, she knew Mark would offer in a moment. If they were going to do this she wanted them to be the parents.

"We can go to the sperm bank." Callie whispered softly. "I'm sure Addison would be our doctor, she's the best." Callie shifted off Arizona, stroking just above her belly button. "I take it you want me to have the first one."

Arizona blushed. "How many do you want?" She muttered, a little scared the number would be double digit.

"Three." Callie whispered softly. "Two girls and a boy ideally." She smiled, thinking of what a perfect family they would make.

"I could have one." Arizona muttered, closing her eyes. When she did she saw the family Callie had asked for; two girls, one looking like her and the other like Callie, a boy in Callie's arms with a tuff of black hair. "Maybe."

Callie smiled, seeing the steps Arizona was taking and loving her for it. "I don't want to be too old when we start our family but it's too soon for us now." She whispered; her hand over Arizona's heart.

"Maybe in 3 years or so." Arizona ran a hand though her sweaty hair. "Give us time to really solidify our relationship and maybe take a trip over the border."

Callie tilted her head not understanding. "For vacation?"

"Gay marriage is legal in Canada." Arizona blushed, tucking some lose hair behind Callie's ear. She lost her breath when Callie kissed her, deeply and with tongue.

"I love you." She whispered, stroking the cheek of the woman she loved, loved more than anything else in the world.

"Love you too." Arizona panted softly, lips slightly parted. "I'm tired Calliope, ready to go to sleep?"

"Yes." Callie nodded, shifting so she could spoon Arizona. They was how they slept almost every night, one being the big for a few days before the other taking the job. Arizona was still scared as she closed her eyes, feeling Callie against her back, but for the first time she felt like maybe she could do this.


End file.
